Adamo Ruggiero
Adamo Angelo Ruggiero (born June 9, 1986 in Mississauga, Ontario) is an Italian-Canadian actor best known for his role as Marco Del Rossi on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Career Ruggiero has been acting since the age of seven or eight. He has starred in many plays including Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Bye Bye Birdie. After initially auditioning for the role of Craig Manning (played by Jake Epstein), he joined the Degrassi cast in 2002 in the role of Craig's best friend Marco Del Rossi, a gay teenager who struggles with coming to terms with his sexuality. Adamo was the host of The Next Star. Personal Life Ruggiero's father, Tony, was born in Coreno Ausonio (Frosinone, Lazio). Ruggiero's mother's name is Amalia. He has an older brother named Adriano. Adamo attended St. Dunstan Elementary School and graduated from Cawthra Park Secondary School, both in Mississauga, Ontario. Ruggiero came out in January 2008, saying "I come from a traditional Italian family but they aren't so traditional that me being gay was a deal breaker." He also landed the cover of the January 23-February 5, 2008 issue of fab magazine. He is best friends with co-stars Stacey Farber and Lauren Collins. The trio previously shared a condo, as they did in the series. Trivia *Adamo is a Gemini. *The famous jean jacket he used to wear on DTNG was his brother's ex or current (unknown if they're still together) girlfriend's jacket. *He had his nose and cartilage pierced. *He is from an Italian, Catholic family. *Ruggiero went to high school with Deanna Casaluce. Amanda Stepto also went to the same school. *He is a LGBT rights activist. *He has an older brother. *He originally auditioned for the role of Craig Manning. * He and Fielding Horan, who played Oskar, are the only cast members (so far) to be gay like their characters. *Adamo works for Epitome as part of their digital team. * He is only five days younger than Shane Kippel. * Although he was credited in the guest cast in Karma Chameleon, he did not appear in that episode. * He stated in a blog for teennick.com that Imogen and Jack's relationship is his favorite LGBT relationship on Degrassi. *In the 2015 interview Straight Talk with Adamo Ruggiero, Stacey Farber revealed that neither she nor Adamo could play an instrument in real life in spite of the fact that they played musicians. Gallery 1472 1.jpg 1470 1.jpg 190_marco_dec.jpg 20080222_ruggiero01.jpg adamojjj.jpg adamo_ruggiero.jpg gghhhh.jpg dssafgdhfjgh.jpg sagdfhghj_500.jpg tumblr_l50ybg63SJ1qc401u.jpg adamo, lauren, shane.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1180822637.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1210605490.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1210605492.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1216077934.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1216277175.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1221130013.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1221130024.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1253474631.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1255019491.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1255019502.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1255019506.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1255019529.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1259549762.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1259549803.jpg adamo_ruggiero_1271289255.jpg TI4U_u1216077779.jpg TI4U_u1257128667.jpg Stacey and adamo.jpg Lauren, stacey, and adamo.jpg =nikmknnnmim nkn ikn iknjmn.jpg 6a00d8341c730253ef00e54fe2541b8833-640wi.jpg 190_adamo_080415.jpg adamo_ruggier.jpg AdamoRuggiero2.jpg LaurenCollins-AdamoRuggieroLG.jpg unmx5y,xrel.jpg Adamo, lauren, paula.jpg Adamo_lauren_mirror.png Adamo_lauren__.jpg X2 2bce1af.jpg adamo red carpet.jpg adamo at and t.jpg lauren adamo red carpet.jpg Tumblr l6g2aqMNfQ1qcplpwo1 500.jpg Joln.jpg Degrassi_0.jpg Tumblr lb65niYXDL1qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr lb50kprSdx1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lefk1hzBzc1qc585qo1 500.jpg tumblr_lefjz6aGVp1qc585qo1_500.jpg images8.jpg cdecw.jpg hyygyg.jpg Mikecast.jpg 51OfS9vo4qL.jpg Laurencollinsadamo.jpg tumblr_lka7w9vTKO1qj6jlmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt88mMMaw1qhao2yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkt8935yf21qhao2yo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll5cowtBRo1qdoiato1_500.jpg make-the-yuletide-gay-original.jpg tumblr_ln1wa8CCqA1qjlba6o1_500.png tumblr_ln7sq6yzUA1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_l67knnL5TM1qclixwo1_500.jpg 41801_26735806605_4014862_n.jpg Ruggiero003.jpg yuletide_still3.jpg tumblr_lemg3bsPAb1qc8lhko1_400.png Marco Del Rossi (15).JPG tumblr_lra1daQj2f1qct0ifo1_400.jpg 5rub05.jpg 45565.jpg 00000008-2383.jpg adamo_ruggiero_photo_3.jpg AdamoRuggierokiui.jpg Tumblr lsxe2vT6x41qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Shane kippel 1214761623.jpg Tumblr lnwc2hNdIg1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltss7xk8NU1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg 174258_100002053367741_838828_n.jpg MarcoDelRossi.jpg 5dwszv.jpg 563l1f.jpg 45g7ukr5eugp5ru7.jpg Adamo and Lauen.jpg n506749735_749292_3439.jpg Tumblr l5iwluw0041qcplpwo1 500.jpg Lauren collins degrassi group 400a0525 RbKcvhN sized.jpg Y883wk97444w44wk.jpg kk26154357j tw1.jpg Tumblr lcs6e73jpu1qe3i1xo1 500.jpg Mmva5.jpg Tumblr l3z9frNkJ81qc585qo1 500.jpg 5uvozw.jpg 5yuntf.jpg normal_degrassi009.jpg wwry-0042.jpg wwry-0269.jpg Tumblr kxaudawZRX1qzlvcio1 500.jpg Adamo's cat.jpg Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.jpg|Aww Little Adamo!.jpg 36lpy3.jpg 100th2.jpg Canadianmalltour.gif 3-brucas50.jpg 2zlqbh1ph8a2p18q.jpg 1475_1.jpg adamo_ruggiero_photo_4.jpg jyhjj.jpg imagesCAK5G3LU.jpg imagesCAVYC3EI.jpg|OH....MY.....GOD.... imagesCAW0SBM6.jpg tumblr_lyu2wcPkHG1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 180548_105696446175467_100002053367741_36402_1187924_n.jpg 320_cp24_mewes_ruggiero_090827.jpg 8jkp88.jpg|Why is Ruggiero holding a football? Marco-and-ellie.jpg Tumblr ldje2qVGCU1qc8lhko1 500.jpg Tumblr l8ah73LBdo1qc8lhko1 500.jpg tumblr_l6vezyBSsH1qc8lhko1_500.jpg|The image of him is very tiny, therefore you have to zoom in to see him. tumblr_l5macieMIR1qc8lhko1_400.jpg adamoRDU.jpg adamoRUGGE.jpg 8u7gcq.jpg h62v9yej tw1.jpg tumblr_m1yv0to00w1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Jahmilcharlotteadamo.jpg Securedownload3.jpg ThCAWITMCD.jpg ML5.jpg Act30.jpg Tumblr l4ei79OAYD1qc585qo1 500.jpg 965684Adamo.jpg 1073348_Adamo.jpg 965684Adamo.jpg 209853_Adamo.jpg gjdfbk85hfh.png udasfv86dsksfa.png LaurenToyota_Adam Ruggiero.jpg|Lauren Toyota and Adamo at After Degrassi AD005~3.jpg 2v82836.jpg dfhdsvfjhgdvj'.png Tumblr nopyxrjKtE1unv2o2o1 540.png 1-brucas59 (1).jpg 11-brucas59 (3).jpg 13-brucas59 (3).jpg 16-brucas59 (2).jpg Bregar011.jpg 546dg.png Imagecast .jpg CIzj321VEAEa3Kd.jpg Tumblr nqsamfjbkV1u87mpdo1 540 (1).jpg Tumblr nqqkpcxNWL1qlgbzbo2 540.jpg 11330635 1453015141666162 1817185269 n.jpg 11358090_1612749202333839_1890354003_n.jpg 167323 109108662498672 100001986172088 68807 5856142 n.jpg degrassi-reunion-07.jpg Tumblr ll5hf6oFrd1qdoiato1 500.png Tumblr ll5cowtBRo1qdoiato1 500.jpg Shane kippel 1213540683.jpg Tumblr ncer2rbDDG1r5uoxco1 1280.jpg Mike Lobel Jake Epstein Adamo Ruggiero.jpg ThCA4MA2N3.jpg Ygp17b9689484a6vs4.jpg Tumblr lckzncOEEO1qc585qo1 500.jpg Tumblr llvh7kiWFQ1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Screenshot (239).png 180px-300px-The First Thanksgiving Jean Louis Gerome Ferris.png Tumblr lbr2cunvWT1qdoiato1 400.png 11809746 397088903832971 676811579 n.jpg GettyImages-483086278-1438864776.jpg CLsI_lDW8AA8ge9.jpg CLryFEAUsAAGERD.jpg 11380265 154582204874541 1547759393 n.jpg Image0 (1).jpg Normal dsgfabtv-029.jpg Degrassic4st.jpg L-21.jpg Y88asneepkr8enp8.jpg 11899458 900064543376133 1762369063 n(1).jpg Tumblr l89fmlU9391qdoiato1 400.png Adamo-Ruggiero-and-Jake-Epstein.jpg 295CF69B00000578-0-image-a-40 1433456282633.jpg Degrassi reunion.jpg Degrassi-Movie-cast.jpg StaceyAdamoLauren.jpg 581478339 1ac9b3640d.jpg CToW1Y9UAAAE2dH.jpg Lauren-collins-planet-hollywood.jpg onestarrychristmas-damon-02195.jpg MV5BMTY1MDE0NTI2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzIxOTY0. V1. SX400 SY266 .jpg Dgh8-09.jpg Tumblr l8z12fM0AB1qdoiato1 400.png 924006 572635729516789 1736996342 n.jpg 10725155 344832185693016 1015005866 n.jpg 10517991 371754719663753 1585174388 n.jpg 11208052 986580464687004 484852862 n.jpg 11356379 1596956463898357 672739506 n.jpg 11374092 1135585253124476 632267219 n.jpg 12237403 475312775980167 841244457 n.jpg 11350698 1505218909771882 922110824 n.jpg Tumblr l7w0hf4ssZ1qdoiato1 400.png 20.jpg Tumblr lgvf1pUUOt1qgua59o1 400.jpg Download73.jpg N504961723 13564 2165.jpg Image8-1.jpg N504961723 13563 1862.jpg 1220815777 l.jpg C10xm3WUQAAA5J1.jpg-large.jpeg C1xrPuCUkAAdJI8.jpg C1xuVSyW8AA734u.jpg Paige and Marco.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi: TNG cast Category:LGBT Category:Degrassi: NC cast